narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Advanced Natures
These are just ideas and most of it is a bit of bull sh*t, but please no hate XD -Kaz There are five basic elemental types chakra * Fire, Katon * Wind, Fuuton * Lightning, Raiton * Earth, Doton * Water, Suiton... but there are twenty five combination of these elements... normally a genin will only have affinity for one element, gradually because of experience they may learn other elemental jutsus, but only Bloodline limits can mold these elements into combination elements - these are the level 3 fusions of chakra The Master Level Elements these elements are gained after four separate levels of training for the average Joe Schmoe # master control of chakra to the point where you can mold shape and form # master transforming chakra into an element, one of the five basic elements # master the use of the basic chakra to the point where you require less than half your chakra to form that basic element # use the other half of your chakra to form a second element WARNING: The weaknesses and strengths listed here do not necessarily mean that all users of a particular chakra element will always beat or lose out to any other users of another element. Of course skills other than the applications of these elements go into a ninja battle and anyone can lose to anyone else if they aren't careful. the weaknesses and strengths are rather defined here as the natural affinities of the elements and would basically be the result of forming each element into a ball and throwing them at each other, creativity is what secures victory, the lack of which causes defeat in our forums threads, these elements are guidelines and are only to be used in the inspiration of bloodline limits for clans, NO NINJA CAN JUST WAKE UP WITH THE ABILITY TO USE THESE ELEMENTS Combustion, Neton (Fire + Fire): the combustion element masters the ability to burn given materials, wind users can't face this element and hope to have a chance, in fact even normal water will not put out the flames created by this chakra, only a level two combination of water with another element can hope to dowse these flames, Weakest against Liquids, Strongest against Sound Poison, Dokton (Fire + Wind): This Element is the potent combination of Fire then Wind that allows for the complete control of toxic gases and poisonous substances, the user creates them by burning the materials needed for recipes of death and uses wind to direct and funnel their smoke wherever they want. in it's earlier stages it allows for thick clouds of gas, in it's crueler higher skilled attacks can be invisible or otherwise detected too late after the victim is caught in the users clutches. weak against water then fire based chakras, but strong against wind then lighting based chakras. Strongest against Light, Weakest against Mist. Plasma, Purton (Fire + Lightning): the â€œElement of the Sunâ€ as it is refered to. it is a potent mix of Fire then Lightning chakra that allows one to create a substance that has the brightness and burning power of the Sun. burns from this substance are extremely painful and are not wholly healable for people who are lucky, or unlucky enough to survive an assault by users of this formidable element. It is rumored that this element is the end result of the Uchiha Bloodlines abilities in chakra formation but that rumor is to date unconfirmed. weak against water then wind type charkas, but strong against wind then earth chakras. Strongest against Phasing, Weakest against Ice. Magma, Maton (Fire + Earth): this chakra affinity allows the user to summon from the ground molten earth and control over the substances movements. this deadly fusion of Fire then Earth can create a landscape of ash and fire, but will fee water based charkra attacks if they get careless. weak against water then lightning attacks, strong against wind then water attacks. Strongest against Shadow, Weakest against Acid. Steam, Joton (Fire + Water): This mixture of the forces of Fire then Water in chakra give the user ability to create clouds of vapor that are actually boiling hot. they can control geothermal upwelling and also manipulate the steam into forms allowing for potent and painful illusions. weak against water then earth attacks, strong against wind then fire attacks. Strongest against Flight, Weakest against Diamond. Sound, Oton (Wind + Wind): The combination of wind then wind allows for the free control of air particles, creating, destroying or otherwise manipulating sound, regular flames will not work against sound as it is too powerful a force to stop with just a fire. only level 3 combinations that include Fire can hope to combat this formidable attack. Weakest against Combustion, Strongest against Magnetism Light, Toton (Wind + Lightning): This balancing of wind then lighting energies, allows for users to alter the hues of the colors around them, create beams of light, and also electrocute enemies. the principle is by controlling wind and mastering the separation of different chemical elements of the air such as Neon for example, and then exciting that substance with electricity, one can manipulate, and create light energy. weak against fire then lightning charkas, strong against lightning then earth charkas. Strongest against Gravity, Weakest against Poison. Phasing, Souton (Wind + Earth): This technique allows by controlling the molecules of substances for the free passing of persons or objects through other matter. by using both wind then earth chakra together one can control all of the particles of matter that make up their surroundings, and allows for interesting variations that include the Kaguya Clans ability to make the bones of their body grow and change their attributes, and another variation in the sound brothers Ukon and Sakon who can rematerialize themselves in one or two bodies at will. weak against fire then lightning, strong against lightning then water. Weakest against Plasma, Strongest against Storm. Shadow, Kagton (Wind + Water): this element comes from the ability of users to use control over the air and the transparency of its vapors to manipulate and control shadows. By mixing wind and water charkas one can create a link between their own and another's chakra. the famous application is the Nara Clan's Shadow Possession techniques that use shadows to bridge a link between them and a victim allowing for the control of movement. weak against fire then earth charkas, strong against lightning then fire chakras. Strongest against Radiation, Weakest against Magma Flight, Hiton (Wind + Fire): This element is the mastery of the creation and control of hot air a.k.a. Thermals. by controlling winds and air temperature with chakra users of this element can use this ability to make flat buoyant objects fly, it allows for fatiguing and dehydrating wind attacks, and also this ability allows for the bending of light into genjutsu mirages. weak against fire then water attacks, strong against lightning then wind attacks. Strongest against Shock, Weakest against Steam Magnetism, Jiton (Lightning + Lightning): The combination of lightning and lightning allows for the control of magnetic polarity of ions in the air, allowing the user to fight using attracting and repelling magnetic forces. wind will not affect magnetic forces without being fused with more elemental chakra to form a Level 2 combo. Weakest against Sound, Strongest against Metal Gravity, Geton (Lightning + Earth): This element combines the powers of Lightning and Earth charkas to control the force of gravity and its effects on objects persons and the environment. controlling the very weight of everything is a potent weapon and can leave a victim flattened, disorientated, and in worst case utterly helpless. Our forums own Soratodai have the corner on this element, but the Koumori also seem to have this ability as well. weak against wind then lightning chakras, strong against earth then water chakras. Strongest against Plantlife, Weakest against Light. Storm, Araton (Lightning + Water) the abilities granted by mixing an electric field and water is of course weather control, this chakra ability can shape and control storm clouds, it can also alter pressures, temperatures, and compositions of the air. weak against wind then earth chakras, strong against earth then fire chakras. Weakest against Phasing, Strongest against Glass. Radiation, Houton (Lightning + Fire) by combining Lightning then Fire chakras this element controls the heat and reactivity of substances at the molecular level, by controlling the heat and particle transfer at the subatomic level users of this element use subtle but powerful attacks that in their early stages fatigued and or sterilize victims, in their highest and most unstable stages create reactions of cataclysmic proportions. it is rumored that Chakra Absorbers are of this elements affinity. weak against wind then water chakras, strong against earth then wind chakras. Strongest against Sand, Weakest against Shadow. Shock, Kyoton (Lightning + Wind) this element controls the positive or negative charge in opposing bodies of energy and create static charges. this of course can be used to channel electricity more effectively, but also allows for more subtle and more interesting variations. . at any rate all applying the ability to control the charge and flow of energy is key in this element. weak against wind then fire chakra, strong against earth then lightning chakra. Strongest against Explosion, Weakest against Flight. Metal, Kinton (Earth + Earth): Adding earth chakra with more earth chakra will allow the user to create and manipulate different forms of metal. you.d think that a normal blast of lightning chakra would be enough, but metal users are immune to level 1 lightning chakra, they ground it before ever being affected. it takes a combination of lighting chakra and a fusion of more chakra into a level 2 element to combat this element. Weakest against Magnetism, Strongest against Liquids Plantlife, Mokuton (Earth + Water): the user that correctly molds earth then water chakras gains the ability to control, grow or otherwise generate plantlife. the most prevalent application of this fusion was the first Hokage and his manipulation of wood. but even with the extinction of that specific ability, there are plenty of other variations still left in the world. weak against lightning then earth chakra, strong against water and fire chakra. Strongest against Steam, weakest against Gravity. Glass, Gaton (Earth + Fire): users who can fuse earth and fire can create molten or solid forms of glass. skill levels of lesser users can only create shards of it that in either liquid or solid state try to cut or burn the victim, but higher level users can create solid forms of Obsidian. weak against lightning then water chakras, strong against water then wind chakras..'strongest against Ice, Weakest against Storm. Sand, Saton (Earth + Wind) the ability to manipulate sand is given by users who can mold earth and wind into one element. this ability is not only given in the Kazekage's clan. lesser users can manipulate dust clouds highest skilled shinobi can use metallic sand to fight with. weak against lightning then fire chakras, strong against water then lightning chakra. Strongest against Acid, Weakest against Radiation. Explosion, Baton (Earth + Lightning): Fusing Earth chakra then Lightning chakra forms the ability to create and form explosions out of clay, phosphor, nitroglycerin and other volatile substances. This ability is idealized in the shows staple demolitions expert Deidara who can mold explosive clay into living objects and produce concussive and bombarding forces with them. weak against lightning then wind chakras, strong against water then earth chakras. Strongest against Diamond, Weakest against Shock. Liquids, Ekton (Water + Water): fusing two chakras with water energy together forms a chakra that can control any liquid, fire users beware this power allows for the control of not only the water that can extinguish flames but also the fluids that fuel fire as well allowing for control of virtually any liquid known to exist, only level 2 fusions of chakra that contain earth chakra can combat this element with any efficiency.Weakest against Metal, Strongest against Combustion Mist, Kirton (Water + Fire): This element comes from the ability to use water then fire chakra the heat water so that it evaporates into the air beyond the dew point of the air around the user to create mist that blinds and confuses the enemy. This technique is idealized in the show by the rogue ninja Zabuza, who uses mist to try and combat Kakashi's Shaaringan Eye. other people have made interesting variations of this unique ability. notably Kumiko of Raikou can create a mist that absorbs chakra from her foes. but regardless of the traits of mist, most fog and mist based attacks are based off of this element. weak against earth then water, strong against fire then wind. Strongest against Poison, Weakest against Plantlife. Ice, Hyoton (Water + Wind): Water then Wind Shakra together produce the secret element of Ice. frozen water that can be molded shaped and used in combat. Haku, Zabuza's right hand companion used his bloodline ability to form his patented â€˜Crystal Ice Mirrors.. This element has some other variations in application but all has to do with the ability to cool and calm the temperature. weak against earth then fire, strong against fire then lightning. Strongest against Plasma, Weakest against Glass. Acid, Saton(Water + Lightning): Water then Lightning chakra utilizes the chemical properties of inert and dissolved chemicals in water to create Acidic and Basic chemicals. using them can be a potent and deadly art. In the show Tsunade's most powerful summon Katsuyu can use this element proficiently. weak against earth then wind, strong against fire then earth. Strongest against Magma, Weakest against Sand Diamond, Naton (Water + Earth): Water then Earth chakra mastery allows one to form and use crystalline minerals such as diamonds and use them in battle. basic forms can use sharp projectile minerals and protective armors. advanced users can use other tricks like creating lasers out of sunlight, weapons with razor sharp crystal blades, and lastly the ability to petrify, fossilize or otherwise solidify liquid based objects and substances. weak against earth then lightning chakras, strong against fire then water chakras. Strongest against Steam, Weakest against Explosion.